In general, the machine-type communication MTC is a communication between machines via a communication network, which can be applied to remote monitoring, remote measurement and the like. According to the specification of 3GPP standard TS 22.368 “Service Requirements for Machine-type Communications” (version 1.1.1), the communication between the machines is time-controlled, i.e., to communicate during an operator determined and adjustable time period only.
In existing wireless communication networks, a session initiation process usually employs one-way handshake, i.e., a network side device broadcasts a request containing a device identifier (ID) over a downlink broadcast control channel, and then an equipment matching the ID responds to the request and the network side device establishes a session connection with the equipment.
However, for the MTC, since the network side device will not care about what equipment it needs but the intended specific content, it is necessary to pre-negotiate before the normal session initiation, i.e., to determine which equipment has the intended content. With the existing session initiation process, the established session connection is based on the device ID, and when the communicating equipment becomes unable to provide the intended content, the network side device still receives the content from the equipment, thereby failing to continuously obtain the intended content.